


No Strings Attached

by SharpieStealr8200



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpieStealr8200/pseuds/SharpieStealr8200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No strings attached. You’re not going to wake up to me in your bed with you tomorrow morning. It’s just to get this out of your system.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, I don't own PTX or SUP3RFRUIT. Just thought I should make that more clear than it already was. 
> 
> Oh, and I should probably mention that, while some of the stuff I'll write are actual things that have happened (and therefore my interpretation of such things), most of this is made up.

“Hey Michelle?”

“Yeah, Scott? What’s up?” Mitch answered, not batting an eye to the name behind the question and not looking up from the screen of his roommate’s borrowed laptop.

“Can I have my laptop back for a second? I need to check something out, it’s kind of important,” was what the roommate, Scott, answered. He had been letting Mitch borrow his laptop ever since their trip to Las Vegas where Mitch’s own was stolen. 

“Oh, uh, yeah, sure, just give me a second to minimize my stuff, okay?” Mitch replied, and as promised, a few seconds later the laptop in question was presented to its owner, with a few words of thanks as well.

As Scott sat down and opened his laptop once more, he smiled as he saw Mitch was using Safari. Scott personally preferred using Google Chrome, but he figured it was best to keep them both using different browsers, that way nothing the other kept a secret would stop being one, right? 

“Privacy, Scott. Privacy is good,” Mitch had told him when he had pointed out that very same thing to Mitch. “It’s good that we know each other really well and we’re really close, but that we also have some things that the other doesn’t know or that we don’t want to share with each other.”

At the time Mitch said that, he hadn’t really understood what he meant. Little did Scott know, soon enough he would be finding out.

Hours passed, drinks were emptied and refilled, food was devoured, and soon enough, Scott’s important business had been solved. What it was, I don’t know, but I do know that during that whole time, Scott’s eye seemed to drift naturally to the small minimized Safari screen lying innocently in the dock at the bottom of the screen, the blue little compass icon teasing him, driving crazy until he couldn’t handle it a second longer. The curiosity was tearing him apart. He had to know what Mitch was so wary of him seeing. 

So he found out. He took matters into his own hands, and clicked. It is safe to say that what Scott found was both what he expected, and also not. He could think of very few things that Mitch wouldn’t want him to find out. Some ideas were more outrageous, such as porn or shopping for sex toys online or something along those lines, while other ideas were much more normal and reasonable, such as a surprise or present for Scott, which was kind of stupid since his birthday wasn’t for almost a whole year. What stared back at him on the screen was, as Scott jokingly thought, some form of pornography, but it wasn’t the normal kind. Well, the normal kind he expected Mitch to watch, since most guys don’t really watch gay porn unless it involves two girls, very naked ones, rubbing against each other. 

No, the boy facing the camera was handcuffed to the bed, and had several blue spots on his chest, and after a quick inspection of the title of the video, “Hot twink sub gets waxed and fucked”, Scott concluded that it was hot wax, coming from a candle that now rested on the nightstand. There was another boy, this one looked only a little older, and his back was to the camera, so he couldn’t get a good view of what the second boy was doing, and honestly at this point, Scott couldn’t be sure he wanted to find out. 

After staring at the screen a little longer, he decided he wouldn’t pry any further than this. He minimized the screen and decided to watch YouTube videos to keep his mind off what he had seen and figured out about Mitch. Well, that’s not to say it necessarily worked. Every time a video would take a while to load, he would picture Mitch watching videos like those, or even Mitch being in one of those videos. He didn’t know what to make of his thoughts, but he knew what to make of the raging hard on tenting the front of his jeans, the denim and the zipper making it almost painful for him to be as hard as he was. He very deliberately did nothing about it, and carried on with his videos once they’d loaded.

The videos were no match for the thoughts flying through his head, forming images, sounds, things so vivid they couldn’t be anything less than truth. But Scott knew they were far from it. He just wasn’t so sure if that was good or bad. 

One thing, however, was for sure. He had to tell Mitch he knew. Of course, that never meant he had to walk up to Mitch and say it to his face. Oh no, Scott was going to have fun with breaking the news.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is gonna be the first multi-chaptered fic I've written in years. I know probably no one will read this. I also know this is so short, it's actually embarrassing. So, sorry for the ridiculous thing I called a chapter, and sorry in advance for the lack of updates because guess who's terrible with those nasty things? Yup. Sorry. 
> 
> This all came from an idea I left as a comment on someone's fic and a girl asked me to write it. So I will. And am. Well, you get what I mean.
> 
> This is for you, Cora.


End file.
